100 Theme Challenge
by Black-Angel-129
Summary: Beastboy, Raven, 100 Themes, Cute. What else can I say?


Date

"What did you say?"

"I said…" He trailed off. "Never mind."

Beastboy walked away, or tried to. Raven grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him back to face her.

"I want to know. What did you say?"

He looked at her uncomfortably and asked,

"Rae, w-would you go on a d-date with me?"

Life

If you would have told them when they first met that they would fall in love, get married, have kids, stop crime fighting, and grow old together; they wouldn't have believed you. Ironically, that's exactly what happened, and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Wrong

Raven looked at her pale green, purple-eyed daughter Violet in surprise. Out of all the things to be wrong about, she knew he'd never let her live this down.

"What did you say?" She asked her 9-month-old daughter.

"Dada." Violet repeated.

"Garfield!" Raven yelled.

Beastboy ran into the room as if his life depended on it.

"What?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I was wrong." She replied in disbelief.

Midnight

He looked at his watch, 11:50. Beastboy opened his door and slid out into the hallway. Checking to make sure everyone is asleep; he quickly makes his way to the roof. He checks his watch again and sees that it just turned 12. Opening the door, he sees her waiting for him. Just like every other night since they became friends.

Hurt

Never has she been more upset than the day Terra came back, and he took her into his arms.

Weak

She hates the power he has over her. With one look he can make her knees go weak. With one smile, her stomach flops. With one kiss, her heart soars. Why is this happening? Why does he have this control over her? And more importantly, why does she enjoy it?

Reluctance

'**It kills me every day to see her by herself. I constantly wonder how it'll feel to hold her in my arms, to kiss her good night, or to just have her smile at me. Every time I see her, I fight with myself in order to keep from telling her how I feel… I hope this'll get easier.'**

Scars

The marks on his arms, hands, and back scare her. She already knew people did this to him after he became an orphan, but she never asked. He never wanted to talk about it, so she never pressed. She also knew no one else on the team knew _these_ strange marks existed. He only chose to show her. She was different. She was special.

Password

"Beastboy can you go into my room and get my notebook off of my desk?"

"Sure Rae."

She watches him leave and reappear a few minutes later without her notebook.

"The door is locked; I need your password to get in."

She didn't know she had locked the door earlier. He knew her better than anyone else on the team; and was the only person, other than herself, allowed in her room, but he didn't need to know her password.

"Never mind then. I'll get it later." She tells him, going back to her novel.

"Okay."

He turns down the hall, and goes back to her room. He knows that it's something she doesn't want him to know if she didn't tell him, and that makes him curious. 10 minutes later, he ran out of ideas for passwords. He gave one more try and put his own password (BBlovesRae) into the door. Surprisingly to him, the lock clicked open, and he smiled to himself knowing his feelings were returned.

Numbers

"Well how many?"

"4"

"How about 9?"

"4"

"8"

"7?"

"Garfield Mark Logan, if you don't pick a lower number, you won't have _any_ kids!"

Names

"Logan!" Raven calls angrily to her husband.

"You shouldn't call me that; it's your name too. I'm not sure who you're talking about."

He tells her before being picked up and thrown out the window…

Speechless

"Rae, I love you more than life itself. If you weren't in mine I don't know what I'd do. Raven," Beastboy slowly gets down on one knee. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Raven was absolutely quiet. She could only shake her head, for she could not find the right words.

Façade

If you didn't know them well, you would say the titan who put on the biggest mask was Raven. The titans know better. They all know the person who always has a mask on is in fact, Beastboy.

Content

The sight may seem strange, but these two are perfectly comfortable with the way they are. The other 3 titans stare dumbfounded at Raven and Beastboy. She is sitting on the couch reading one of her many books. Beastboy is laying across her lap playing a video game on mute. These two see nothing wrong with how they are.

Jealously

"Where is she? He should have brought her back by now. Why isn't she answering her communicator?"

"BB, man calm down." Cyborg said, trying to calm his little green friend.

"It's not fair! He gets to take her out, and keep her out." [A little quieter] "She won't let me."

"Friend Cyborg, why does he act this way?" Asks a confused Starfire.

"If I didn't know him any better, I'd think he was jealous Star."

"Humph." Beastboy crosses his arms.

"Yep, definitely greener than usual." Cyborg says with a smirk.

Purple

If anyone would ask him what his favorite color was, they'd probably expect him to say green. Only he and Cyborg know that's not the case. His favorite color is in fact purple. It reminds him of her lavender-scented hair, and her bright, Amethyst-colored eyes. He couldn't get enough of that beautiful color.

Beautiful

"Ya know, you really do look nice today." Beastboy says matter-of-fact.

Raven simply mumbles a 'thanks' and reaches for her hood. She manages to get it halfway up before he stops her.

"Why do you always try to hide that pretty face of yours whenever you get a compliment?"

Again she tries to pull up her hood, and again he stops her.

"I'm serious Rae, you shouldn't always hide beneath your hood. If you're given a compliment, it'd be nice to see your face. You really are beautiful Rae, you don't need to hide it."

She drops her head, but she can't hide her growing blush from him. He grins, satisfied at his small compliment.

Feelings

"Ravey, it's true!" Happy squealed.

"I still don't believe it." Raven says.

"Both you, and all of us know that we wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't believe it." Knowledge says.

"But…"

"Raven, I know this feeling is strange, but if you didn't feel it at all, I wouldn't be here." Said Love.

Jewelry

He knew she didn't wear jewelry very often, but as he looked at the ring he just purchased he hoped she would wear this for the rest of her life.

Begging

"Please Rae…"

"No Beastboy."

"But Rae…"

"No Beastboy."

"Please…"

"Garfield Mark Logan, I said no!"  
"But whyyyyyy?"

"Beastboy, I won't allow you to move our honeymoon to an arcade in Los Angeles! I don't care how big it is!" She says while crossing her arms.

Invisible

'**No matter what I do, ever since **_**she **_**came back, he doesn't seem to see that I exist. I've been trying harder too. I never thought I'd miss him so much when he stopped paying attention.'**

Commitment

I look at the furry green puppy running around my feet with a bag hanging from its mouth and I give him a small smile. It's our 3rd anniversary since our first date and my boyfriend is patiently waiting at my feet. I shake head and take the bag from his mouth. He changes back into a human and looks at me with the eagerness of a 5-year-old on Christmas Day. It was then; I knew the work and commitment he puts into our relationship.

Green

Green. He's sick of it. Most of the things in his room are green. Hell, his skin, hair and eyes are the color. He sees it too much. Tomorrow, he's going to ask Cy if there's any paint left in the tower. Today, he'll deal with it for a little while longer.

Broken

You don't have to be falling apart at the seams to be broken. You could be perfectly fine on the outside, and be an emotional wreck on the inside. That's how things are. You'd never know it by the happy-go-lucky mask he wears, or by the cool, but easily annoyed monotone she uses. They both aren't exactly whole, but they're not a mess either.

Noises

Once again the tower is empty besides our favorite pair. Raven walks into the common room and hears the sound of light breathing. Getting curious, she walks over to the couch and is surprised to see Beastboy sleeping peacefully. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when a small noise stopped her. (Unlike most people, Beastboy didn't snore, he purrs.) She heard a small, kitten-like noise escape his mouth. She giggled and walked to the kitchen.

'**I didn't know Garfield purrs.'**


End file.
